


蕾式限定

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:18:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 制作人×练习生“等你成年才可以。”





	蕾式限定

上

“听说你彩排的时候晕倒了。”制作人踩着黑皮鞋“哒哒”走到音响旁弯腰摁掉了开关。快节奏的音乐戛然而止，他惯性地完成了属于这个八拍的动作，才一边儿拎着自己的衣领喘气，一边儿从镜子去看背着手走近的制作人，没作回答的。

“拼命练习的同时，也要注意身体，对吧？”他稳稳停在练习生的身侧，不甚在意其的沉默态度，且自顾上下打量了人一转，便伸手握起他的右手举至“大概60度，”制作人以眼神示意手臂与身体形成的夹角。“你做出来会很好看。”他也从镜子去看LAY，更带着些观察的神色。

“谢谢PD。”鼻尖的汗水因为朝制作人鞠躬而“啪嗒”掉在地上。LAY随手揩了一把，原地活动活动了四肢便准备继续跟音乐训练。前脚才迈出去，即硬被制作人拦了回来。“你啊，”语气颇有点儿无奈的，表情是要笑不笑。终是把背在身后的零食和能量饮料给人塞了满怀。

“您？”LAY反应不过来的时候眼睛睁得要比平时圆。加之略微低一些的身高，和汗湿了的睫毛，于制作人的视角，看着几分小可怜儿。

“这不吃那不吃，不晕才怪。”他说着拆了排紫色包装的巧克力递过去。LAY没好意思接，但咽了口口水。制作人看破不拆穿，挑眉把巧克力送到他嘴边儿。“您不是说……”这次是不容拒绝的，话也没让LAY讲完，一张口就给怼人嘴里了。

“您不是说，”他颠了颠怀里沉甸甸的袋子，复又抬头小心翼翼地看了制作人一眼。“说我胖了嘛？”冒着汽水泡的尾音拖得老长。“现在别人看见我就问我是不是晕倒了，一见面就问，一见面就问。”口音都出来了。

制作人没忍住“噗嗤”笑了一声。被要强的练习生含着舌尖瞪了一记之后，“所以要好好吃饭啊。”忙一下接一下地抚摸他的小卷毛。眼神直盯着人的下嘴唇。

“不然，就不止是喂你吃巧克力了。”

 

中

制作人分芒果给练习生们。他因为嗜甜而贪吃了两颗。当天晚上洗脸摸到密密麻麻一片疙瘩，以为是熬夜冒的小痘痘，擦干脸吹干头发便睡了。

结果第二天起来，右边脸又红又痒，还发热。“什么鬼。”他好想抓呀，可想着这张脸还要见人的，只能忍。

刚到练习室门口就被制作人给撞了个正着，问他的脸怎么了？他嘟着嘴说不知道，还躲着脸不准制作人看他。

“你是不是对芒果过敏？”

“啊？”他呆呆盯着制作人顿了好久，才反应过来似地说：“芒果是你买的，那就是怪你……”

 

下

第一次做亲密的事，是在凌晨的练习室。没有开灯。制作人和着月色亲吻他单薄的后背，所到之处皆种下一颗一颗的小草莓。

“您……嗯……”他讲话时总想回头看着制作人。眼睛要阖不阖地，仿佛夜空中的流星在闪闪泄落。“不、不进来吗……哼……”LAY扭着腰臀将自己往制作人的胯上压。被迫并紧的双腿夹着反复抽插的粗长性器，火热的。他汗都出来了，被撞得一颠一晃地由下巴往下滴。

“想什么呢。”制作人舔了舔嘴唇，觉得口干，是也出了身汗。汗湿的手心牢牢把着LAY的腿侧，同时挺了性器次次精准地碾磨囊球，再是并着他腿间的那根一起上下撸弄。

“想……啊……想您进来……”他语气里带着点儿请求，是初尝情欲的十分情动。

制作人抿着酒窝笑了笑，低头去吻LAY湿润的眼角。“乖。”他凑到人的耳边，语气温柔。“等你成年才可以。”

但接下来，竟丝毫不顾LAY缩在他怀里地连连颤抖，“啊……啊……导师……”就狠下心在人后脖子咬了一口。


End file.
